Statistical analysis is vital in almost every industry. But connecting mathematical values and results to their natural language meaning has troubled generations. While experts are able to understand the meaning of the statistical analysis, those with less expertise are not.
Thus, there exists a need in the industry to overcome these problems (and others) and provide a method and system for presenting statistical analysis in a natural language textual output. Additionally, there exists a need to interpret the statistical analysis, and convert the interpreted statistical analysis into natural language prose.